


Bluff A Teep

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Bester face off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff A Teep

"I cannot let you do this," Chekov said, keeping his phaser pointed directly on the man that resembled him, maybe his father, with the age gap.

"As if you can stop me; you are not even of the Psi Corp," Bester said in contempt. All he had to do was focus, and this insolent Russian wouldn't even...surprise flew into his eyes as he realized he could not touch the man's mind.

"Susan warned me. And I have a good friend who knows how to shield the mind. Now, give her to me, and I will only stun you." The look on the officer's face and Bester's inability to read him made it an effective threat. Only once they were gone did Susan find out the phaser was locked to the stun setting...and its power cell was dying. The two Russians had a very good laugh on the Enterprise over that.


End file.
